In conventional image sensing apparatus, image sensing elements have many limitations to obtain an image sensing outputs synchronized with a standard television signal. For example, since the image sensing must be continuously performed at every 1/60 second, the image sensing element using a CCD needs a storage section for a buffer memory. Therefore, this results in an increase in scale of the element, a deterioration of the yield, and an increase in costs. On the contrary, a demand for a still image sensing apparatus using a solid state image sensor has recently been increasing and a high resolution commensurate with that in still image sensing using a silver salt film is also demanded.
It is at present extremely difficult to obtain such a high resolution.